1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer host power management system having extension cord sockets; in particular, the present invention relates to management system capable of autonomously determining whether a computer host fails and automatically controlling rebooting actions of the computer host.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in order to allow a set of terminal apparatus to be shared by multiple computer hosts thus further achieving controls of multiple computer hosts, it is common to apply the computer switch, also known as KVM, to implement such an objective. So-called KVM actually indicates a combined abbreviation from the first alphabet of “Keyboard”, “Video” and “Mouse”, respectively, which can be used to link multiple computer hosts and allow such linked computer hosts to share a set of keyboard, video display and mouse. In application, this set of keyboard, video display and mouse can only operate for one of the linked computers. Some currently available new computer switches may further support the sharing of USB interface ports and audio equipments.
Whereas, for many companies or users, the aforementioned computer switch may be a sort of relatively expensive server equipments, so, once the computer switch fails, it would become a significant expenditure for them. Meanwhile, another drawback of the computer switch lies in that, because the computer switch is shared by multiple computer hosts, suppose any one of these computer hosts becomes inoperable, it is almost impossible to directly reboot the failed computer host via the computer host, but needs to restart the computer switch so as to successfully reboot all of the computer hosts. This approach may, however, undesirably cause a total shutdown of all servers for a duration of time. Accordingly, to servers requiring effective long-term operations, huge losses or numerous consumer complaints may inevitably occur.
Consequently, it would be an optimal solution to install connection ports and microprocessors inside an extension cord socket thereby allowing connections to multiple computer hosts, determine whether any one of the computer hosts fails according to the signals returned from such ports, and, in case the failure problem indeed occurs, to restart the AC power regarding to the failed computer host such that the failed computer host can automatically reboot.